goddessgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis The Brave
Artemis The Brave is the fourth book in the Goddess Girls series. Published on December 7, 2010, it focuses on Artemis, who is the goddessgirl of hunt. Official Summary Artemis' friends and classmates see her as the most courageous goddesgirl at school. Little do they know that despite her expert archery skills, the smelly Geryon, ring-nosed Minotaurs, and scorpions in Beast-ology class scare her as much as they do anyone else! But what’s really bothering her now is that funny feeling she has whenever she looks at Orion. She’s never had a crush before. Will she find the courage to talk to Orion, to make him see her as more than a pal, and to ace Beast-ology class? Plot Artemis and her friends are in Beast-ology class, having to kill three monsters in order to receive a good grade. They defeat the she-dragon Echidna, goat-headed Chimera, and the Geryon. When Artemis and her friends head back to Mount Olympus Academy, Artemis is in a rush, disorganized. Her dogs end up knocking Orion - a new foreign exchange student to MOA - over. Artemis apologizes, and realizes that she finds Orion interesting. He appears to be a godboy, and has a dog of his own. After the school day, she remembers it's her thirteenth birthday by her friends, who throw a surprise party. She and her twin brother Apollo receive arrows, which they will use at their upcoming archery tournament. She is curious about seeing Orion audition for the school play, but doesn't admit to herself it's a crush. It turns out that Orion uses "GodBod" which makes his skin shimmer, so he is actually a mortal. Orion is impressive at acting, and tags along with Artemis and Apollo to practice archery. Apollo does not seem to like Orion, saying he is in love with himself, before walking away. Artemis helps Orion practice archery, and afterwards he is curious about the Pool of Magic, which Artemis explains is a place where they dip arrows to keep them safe. Although students aren't allowed, Orion convinces Artemis to head to the Forest of the Beasts, where the pool is located. However, a scorpion turns out to be resting there, and Artemis uses his "GodBod" bottle and sprays it at the monster, giving them time to escape. Artemis invests her time in helping Orion with the school play, rather than hanging out with her friends and practicing archery. On the day of the tournament, she realizes that her arrows are missing, and Aphrodite helps to find them in her messy room. Orion turns out to have entered the competition, which surprises Artemis, since he was horrible at archery when they last practiced. Despite this, Orion shoots his targets successfully, even splitting through Apollo's. When Artemis shoots, she misses her target, and notices something is wrong. When she scrapes the arrow, gold comes off, revealing wood underneath, which are Orion's arrows. Figuring out the deception of switching arrows with hers', she uncovers the truth by making the arrows listen to her. The next day Orion does not bring up the subject of his dishonesty, informing Artemis that he is ditching the school play last-minute to play a role back on earth. Stunned, Artemis gathers courage to tell Zeus. Even though he is mad at her, Apollo aids Artemis, saying he'll fill-in for the Orion's part. Apollo later on tells Artemis that he isn't angry at her, but rather disappointed because he himself fell in love but was rejected. The following Friday Artemis and her Beast-ology class return to the Forest. However, the beasts malfunction, due to the "BodGod" that Artemis used on the scorpion for Orion and her to escape. The spray damaged the beast's protective mechanism, making them have the ability to hurt students. Artemis manages to shut the monsters off in the labyrinth, and realized that true bravery is taking action in spite of being afraid. Trivia In Greek Myths... * In Homer's Iliad Orion is described as a constellation, and the star Sirius is mentioned as his dog. In the Odyssey, he is the lover of the Goddess Dawn (Eos), and slain by Artemis. Another version of his death is Orion boasting to Artemis and Leto that he could kill anything which came from Earth. Gaia (personification of Earth) objected, creating the scorpion which kills him. In the second story, Apollo objected to his sister Artemis's love for Orion, and, seeing Orion swimming with just his head visible, challenged her to shoot at that mark, which she hit, killing him. References Category:Books